The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and an information processing method.
JP 2010-231450A discloses an imaging-data authentication device. The imaging-data authentication device requests second imaging data from an information processing device in a case of receiving first imaging data from the information processing device. Subsequently, the imaging-data authentication device authenticates the information processing device on the basis of a correspondence relation between the first imaging data and the second imaging data.